greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Allied Gallian Volunteers
The Allied Gallian Volunteers, also known as Battalion 373, was an Alliance military unit within the Alliance Joint Military. This unit was mostly compressed of members from Squard 7, 1m the Nameless of the Principality of Gallia's Army and Milita and even some of them from the Circle of Five, Jutland and Vanargand and was under the command of a TransRace General named Kayden Irwin. Although it did have many other units within it, it was compresed of Gallian soldiers who fought for the Alliance. This group also say many battles of it's lifespan and was often considered the most literal unit within the Alliance during the First and Second Multiverse Wars as well as numerous conflicts in the First Aftermath. This unit was disbanded following the formation of the Multiversial Federation, it's spirtial successor is the 76th Battalion, Gallian Knights, which is made up of members of the Allied Gallian Volunteers History List of Conflicts that the AGV was involved in List of Members within the AGV Former Squad 7 Members * Alicia Melchiott * Welkin Gunther * Isara Gunther * Zaka * Kreis Czherny * Aika Thompson * Cherry Stijinen * Freesia York * Hermes Kissinger * Juno Coren * Melville Young * Musaad Mayfield * Nancy Dufour * Noce Wordsworth * Ramona Linton * Susie Evans * Ted Ustinov * Wavy * Brigitte Stark * Aisha Neumann * Alex Raymond * Coby Caird * Dorothy Howard * Ed Nelson * Hannes Salinger * Jane Turner * Kevin Abbott * Lynn * Mica Hawkins * Nina Streiss * Salinas Milton * Vyse Inglebard * Wendy Cheslock * Largo Potter * Audrey Heitinga * Elysse Moore * Hector Calvey * Jann Walker * Nils Daerden * Rosina Selden * Theold Bohr * Walter Nash * Yoko Martens * Claudia Mann * Dallas Wyatt * Herbert Nielsen * Homer Peron * Karl Landzaat * Knute Jung * Nadine * Ramsey Clement * Catherine O'Hara * Cezary Regard * Emile Bielert * Marina Wulfstan * Oscar Bielert * Eleanor Varrot Former Squad 1 Members * Faldio Landzaat Former Nameless (Squad 422) Members * Kurt Irving * Gusurg * Carisa Contzen * Imca * Gloria Durrell * Alfons Auclair * Valerie Aynsley * Riela Marcellis * Amy Apple * Ada Ansorge * Ilmari Gasotto * Elliot Oates * Frederica Lipps * Felix Cowley * Leila Peron * Annika Alcott * Cedric Drake * Gisele Fleming * Giulio Rosso * Margit Ravelli * Serge Libert * Clarissa Callaghan * Deit * Zahar Alonso * Shin Hyuga * Antonio Jose Rodriguez * Ramsey Crowe Former Squad E Members *Riley Miller *Claude Wallace *Raz *Kai Schulen *Dan Bentley *Miles Albee *Angelica Farnaby (Angelica Farron after she was adopted by the Farron sisters) *Minerva Viktor (Minerva Alexandra after she was adopted by Sophitia Alexandra) Former Circle of Five, Jutland and Vanargand members * Amleth Glencaire * Suleyman Kahlenberg * Basil Sabanci * Fleet Eriksen * Violette Szand (Violetta Washburne after she was adopted by Jaina and Hoban Washburne) * Ophelia Augusta Jutland * Miranda Vilfort (Mirana Gregovic after adopted by Marija Gregovic) * Godot Vilfort * Blum Tomasson * Helena Andersen (Helena Hawke after adopted by Marian Hawke) * Brigitte Ulrich (Brigitte Kaya after she was adopted by Ivana Kaya) * Jordur Kvist * Issac Berggreen * Daryl Rommedahl * Sara Benner (Sara Oliwa after she was adopted by Anya Oliwa) * Tilda Gade Weapons * FN FNP-45 (Viper series replacement) * DL-44 Blaster * SE-14 Blaster * Colt Python * Mossberg 590 * H&K CAWS * Macht 37 (Mags replacement) * FN P90 (T-MAG replacement) * H&K MP5 (Mags-A replacement) * KAC PDR-C (MAJ-X replacement, limited use) * AM MRS-4R (Gallian replacement) * Colt M16A3 (Gallian-A replacement) * A280 Blaster Rifle * DC-15A Blaster * Steyr AUG A3 (Gallian-S replacement) * M-55 Argus (Rowen replacement) * M40A5 (GSR replacement) * AM MRS-71 (Brondel replacement) * DLT-19 Blaster Rifle (Captured) * GM6 Lynx (Gautt replacement) * M27 IAR (Squall series replacement) * UN-AAM (Hurricane replacement) * T-21 light repeating blaster (Cyclone replacement) * AT4 (Lancaar replacement) * M3 Carl Gustav (Theimer replacement) * Isando RGL-220 (Diehl replacement) Category:Allies Category:Military units